Ride
by mikata-chan
Summary: Aerith was always a bit curious when it came to a certain SOLDIER and his bike...
1. Ride

Aerith pushed another seed into the fresh soil, softly pack the dirt back in place afterwards. Midgar was the same as it always was in the summer. Muggy, dirty and dismal, but she was happy that she had a place she never tired of. In the church, she felt clean and almost safe.

She had been there all day, in fact as she looked out of the window she could the swirl of pink and orange that was the sky. She always thought Midgar looked its best at twilight.

Suddenly the quiet of the church was extinguished with the familiar roar of the monstrous machine her friend called a motorcycle. Perhaps she'd been a tad curious at first, but her mother had made sure to blot that out.

"That boy that's been coming to the church..."

"You mean Zack?" Aerith blushed and tried to hide it, but nothing escapes mothers.

"I don't know about him." Aerith turned her head to face her.

"Why not?"

"Those SOLDIER men have reputations Aerith. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Zack's not like that, he's my friend." Aerith said hoping her mother would understand. Aerith knew he was a ladies man. And understandably so, he was charismatic, fun, and handsome to boot.

"You're a pretty girl Aerith and I'm not completely sure that he_ only_ wants to be friends."

"Mom..."

"Men think like that Aerith, it's in their nature." Aerith sighed and held her head. "And another thing, I hope you haven't let him take you out on that _monster_."

"What?"

"That motorcycle, a sure sign of trouble if I ever did see one." Aerith shook her head but didn't say anything, knowing it was coming from a caring place. But boy was Elmyra serious about that motorcycle. For days after that she started to see her fair share of pamphlets concerning injuries, traffic accidents, casualties...all related to motorcycles. Aerith had to admit that her favorite ploy had been the novel her mother had brought home one day.

_Screaming Metal Death Traps and How To Avoid Them._

And she had to admit, all that stuff had left its mark on her. Zack had asked her just a few weeks ago and she had declined. Finding more and more safety sayings resurfacing in her head every time she looked at the thing. Truly thought, she had wanted to ride with him. As more time passed she found that maybe she didn't want to be simply _friends _with him and she secretly hoped he felt the same way.

But that was just a fantasy. He probably went for older women and her mom would undoubtedly pop her top if she knew.

"Hey!" He knelt down beside her, eyes following her hands as she worked in the dirt. He didn't know a girl that could make dirt look as good as she did. The times he'd seen her spotless were few and far between, but either way she always looked just perfect to him. But he was reluctant to say anything like that to her, lest he scare her away or ruin the harmony of their irritatingly platonic relationship. He had an obvious chemistry with women and he knew it, but when it came to Aerith things were just different. She was different. And he really didn't want her to think he was a pervert or something. From what he knew her mother already had _that_ covered.

"Hello Zack." she smiled at him and continued her work. "How are you tonight?"

"I'm alright." he held out his hand and she dropped a couple of seeds into it. "How are you? Working in the flowers all day?"

"You know me too well Zack." she smiled as he struggled to make a decent hole in which to drop a seed. She knew he was skilled in battle, but he was a horrid gardener. Horrid. But his feeble attempts and the bit of damage he did in her garden were small prices to pay for his company. This was becoming kind of a ritual for them and it seemed that he would never improve. She watched him, the slight crease in his brow, his eyes narrowed in concentration and the way he stuck his tongue out. She thought it was the cutest thing she'd ever seen.

He noticed her watching and stopped working.

"Wow, I really suck at this." he laughed and ran a dirty hand through his hair. He really couldn't say he like gardening, but if he could be close to Aerith he would keep on trying. Besides, Sephiroth had said just the other day that he needed to broaden his horizons. Though he was sure that if he could see him now, the General, along with the majority of SOLDIER would laugh loud and hard as they watched him get his butt royally kicked by a _garden_.

"Here, like this." She quickly made a small hole in the moist soil. Zack sighed and tried again.

"Uh, it keeps on caving in." Aerith finally took his hand and guided him in the right way to do it.

"Like this, not too fast..." she realized he wasn't looking at their hands but her. She kept on glancing at him out of the corner of her eye nervously, trying to discern what the intense look on his face meant. Her laugh was forced as she turned towards him, her hand still on his.

"Hey silly, you have to watch what I'm doing..." She let their eyes connect and froze when she could really see his face clearly. Zack decided against his better judgement and moved in to kiss her but she quickly scooted away from him, landing ungracefully on her back. She stared up at the ceiling of church feeling unbelievably embarrassed.

Zack got to his feet looking a bit embarrassed himself.

"Sorry." He said quietly. A long silence settled. "Maybe I should leave."

"No, it's okay."

"I really didn't mean-"

"Zack, it's fine." Aerith smiled and picked herself up, feeling her face burning. Zack didn't say anything for a while, as if giving her a chance to change her mind.

"Okay, I'm going out for some air. Be right back." Zack left, thinking maybe some air would help him cool down. At least, he hoped.

Aerith tried to keep on working but her mind kept on wandering. And strangely enough, it wasn't to Zack. It was to his motorcycle sitting in the far corner.

She planted a few more seeds and stopped, glancing over her shoulder at the bike. She turned away, desperately trying to ignore the intriguing vehicle. But she couldn't help herself and she found herself walking towards it. It was just so shiny and red. She was sure it should've had flames on the side, but there were none. _Alcohol breath, instant death. _One of the stupid little rhymes popped into her head and she rolled her eyes. Zack wasn't drunk so if he wanted to take her out... No! Motorcycle. Bad. Staying in one piece. Good. Still it was so tempting. She ran her fingers across the poppy red finish, smooth and bright under her hand. Aerith smiled, it even felt nice. Then, she had to try. She swung a leg over the side, having some trouble because of her height, but she eventually managed to sit atop the bike, feeling awfully small in comparison. She leaned forward and gripped the bars, trying to imagine what Zack felt every time he rode.

"So you like Betty?" Aerith jumped at the sound of Zacks voice. Busted. Aerith had more than one excuse at the tip of her tongue, but she knew it was useless.

"Betty?" Aerith asked.

"Eh, it just seemed to fit." Aerith tried to get off the motorcycle, afraid he was angry at her. But it was just the opposite. Imagine his surprise when he walked in and the girl who had refused his ride only weeks before was sitting on his bike. But not just sitting. Straddling. Boy he wished she'd worn a longer dress. He would have to go out for more air if he wasn't careful. He turned his back to her and Aerith took it as a sign that he was angry at her.

"Sorry." Aerith tried to get off the bike and got her other foot caught on the seat. But before she could tumble awkwardly to the ground, she landed solidly in Zack's arms. He sat her back up on the bike and gave her a puzzled look.

"What are you sorry for?" Aerith motioned to the bike and Zack smiled. "Betty? Aw, she never minds when a pretty girl wants to hop on." He laughed .

"So, you don't mind?"

"No way! But I thought you hated motorcycles?" Zack said, remembering when she'd turned down his offer. Aerith averted her eyes to the far corner._ If it's a ride you crave, you'll ride straight to the grave._

"It's a long story."

"So...you wanna ride?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Aerith said, trying to ignore how much she really wanted to.

"Why not? I know you want to." he said, sing-songily. "Don't you hear her calling to you? She's saying, Aerith, Aerith...come ride me." Aerith pushed him playfully.

"Nice try."

"If you're afraid that something will happen, don't be. I happen to be an excellent driver."

She looked at him, surprised. Zack was always strangely perceptive.

"Really?" She asked, unable to veil the hopefulness in her voice.

"Absolutely, so, whaddya say?" Aerith scooted to the back.

"Okay." He got on in front and turned the key in the ignition. The roar made the approaching ride final and Aerith hung on tight. They were out on the streets of Midgar in no time and the summer heat wasn't nearly as bad when they were cutting through it at who knew how many miles per hour. The sky was a murky blue now and the brightness of the headlights belonging to vehicles they passed stood out intensely in comparison. It was like a world of stars. Aerith thought the sight was nothing short of dazzling.

And if that wasn't enough, the soft rumbling of the motorcycle was doing quite a job of speeding her already racing heart up. But Zack's presence made it all so much better. Safer even. She held on tighter and Zack smiled. If there was anything to be said about chicks and motorcycles, it was that they _did_ mix, wonderfully. He rounded a corner and she buried her head between his shoulder blades, her throat going a bit tight as she tried her hardest not to scream and look foolish. She hoped he was at least refraining from speeding. _Speed limit breakers, fast meet their makers._ She sighed, wishing she had never read that book. He looked back at her and smiled.

"You can scream if you want to, I do it all the time." Aerith laughed, wondering how he could've known. But soon the ride came to a stop and Aerith had to admit that she was sorry it did. She had liked her taste of rebellion. He walked her to her doorstep and she couldn't help picturing those old black and white movies.

"So how did you like it?" Zack asked.

"It was...fun." Aerith said trying to downplay how much she really had enjoyed it.

"See, I told you you'd like it." he said with a light in his eyes that made the sky in back of him dull in comparison. An awkward silence settled.

"So..." Aerith started.

"Yeah..." Zack said. "I guess I'll be going then." he started off, but Aerith grabbed his wrist. He looked at her quizzically. She bit her lip and tried to figure out how to go about it.

"Um...remember earlier and I...well...just wanted..." why was she so incredibly nervous? She knew there was no way she was going to get it out of her mouth anytime soon, so she settled for actions. She moved towards him and stood up on her toes, her hand still tight around his wrist. She leaned in a kissed him, quickly but softly on the lips. She walked towards the door and with a her hand on the knob and her back towards him she spoke.

"Goodnight, Zack." She slipped inside and he was left outside on the porch, still shocked as hell, vowing to take her out on the bike more often.


	2. Romeo

The minute Aerith closed the door behind her, she let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She couldn't believe what she had done. Her heart felt like it would pound right out of her chest and she put a hand over that spot, eyes widening as the rapid beats continued to thump against her palm. She could still feel his lips, soft and unsuspecting.

Was it even supposed to be such a big deal? She frowned, it probably hadn't been so big for him. She felt so young and inexperienced all of a sudden. He was probably used to kisses, possibly the kind of kisses that led to other things...

Aerith blushed and tried to think about something else. Yeah, she was probably making too much of it. She straightened her dress and unconsciously straightened her posture as well. She could be cool about it. And if in fact he thought her kiss had been nothing, she could be cool with that too. Right? These days her body seemed to favor contradicting her thoughts and despite her new attitude her heart continued beat like a hummingbird's. She could even hear it and it was _loud_. So loud that she didn't hear her mother approaching.

"Where have you been?" Elmyra sounded worried, maybe a bit upset. Aerith met her mother's eyes nervously.

"I..." She felt like her mouth was filled with peanut butter and she stood there frozen just looking back at her mother. Elmyra could very clearly see something dreamy in Aerith's eyes overshadowing even the obvious nervousness and she knew instantly.

Aerith knew the Midgar air was all over her, her hair was probably too wind blown to excuse and she most likely smelled a bit like motorcycle exhaust. She was so busted and when she saw the older woman's face change suddenly she knew that she was more than busted she was in _trouble_.

Life confined to her room wasn't horrible. She was sure the punishment could have been worse. She was even allowed to work in the flowers, just with a tiny catch. If Zack happened to show up at the church, she was to tell him that they couldn't see each other anymore. She couldn't find it in herself to do it though and because of that she chose not to work in the flowers at all for a while.

But she did think about what it'd be like to see him again. What if it was all awkward now that she had kissed him? She didn't really want to find out. Aerith came out of her reverie when she heard a sound near her window. She walked over to it to see a small rock pelt the glass. Two more rocks did the same and she opened her window just in time to have one just miss her head.

"Sorry!" came the hurried apology and she looked out of the window, she knew that voice.

"Zack?" she whispered. She saw two bright blue eyes peer up at her through the darkness. It had to be him. He was the only one she knew that had enough mako infused into his system to make his eyes glow like that.

"Yeah." he said simply, happy to hear her voice and see her face. It sounded like she didn't completely hate him so he counted that as a good start. Something stirred in Aerith when she heard him confirm her suspicions. One part of her wanted to go down and see him, but another part wasn't so keen on it.

"We can't do this." she whispered down to him.

"Do what?" Obviously this wouldn't be easy.

"This!" Aerith made a wild motion with her hands, knowing any moment she could be caught.

"What is 'this?'" Zack asked, honestly wanting to know. Aerith raised her eyebrows.

"You know..." Zack shook his head, utterly confused.

"I don't know." he said, thinking on the number of girls who'd done just she was doing. Trying to get him to read their minds. But because it was Aerith and not 'some girl' he really tried to catch her drift. Aerith sighed.

"Zack, you're being difficult." she said wearily.

"I am?" He chuckled and Aerith bit her lip, trying not to laugh as well and encourage him.

"You are. I...I'm sorry you came all this way but you have to go." Zack blinked.

"But why?"

"Because...we can't do this." Aerith said.

"What is 'this'?" the conversation took a cyclic turn. Aerith frowned.

"Zack, please don't make this harder than it already is." the whispers had been abandoned so long ago that she just spoke plainly. "I can't see you anymore." Zack was so shocked that he stumbled a bit. A street lamp came on and Aerith could see his face clearly. The absence of the ususal smile and cheer in his eyes made her feel lower than dirt.

"I've been going to the church." his head was down so that his face suddenly cast in the shadows. "You're never there anymore. I guess I just got used to having you around, you know?" he made a motion with his hand and in effect, Aerith glimpsed what looked like a box of chocolates. She smiled despite herself. "I don't know what I did. Or what 'this' is, but I'm sorry if I did anything to make you uncomfortable."

Zack couldn't remember if he had done anything of the sort, but he knew for sure that he tended to lose his head around girls he was very fond of. He thought back on it and wondered if taking her on that ride had been over the line, if he had pushed her into it. He still thought about her kiss, how he wished he'd wrapped his arms around her or kissed back, _something_. He was so confused. He thought she'd liked him.

"I brought these."he held up a bunch of blue tulips. "and this." she held out a box of chocolates. Aerith's heart melted, he really thought that he'd done something wrong? She smiled, almost forgetting the situation she was in.

"Zack, you didn't do anything wrong, it just that my mom doesn't think our relationship is appropriate. I have to respect that. You understand?" Aerith thought for a moment before saying what she wanted to say since she saw him standing there. " I...miss you." Zack's mood brightened. "I've gotten used to having you around too." Aerith blushed and hoped he couldn't see it.

"I really wi-" A knock at her door sounded and she jumped. Zack watched her disappear from the window.

" Chicken sounds great. No, I'm alone.. Okay thanks mom." Zack heard and stifled his laughter. And as soon as the door closed, Aerith rested her head against it, exasperated. When she turned around Zack was standing in her room. She nearly screamed. She blocked it with her hand and looked at him incredulously.

"What are you doing in my _room_?!" she whispered. He chuckled and set the flowers on her bedside table. He looked at the room, smiling at the very floral theme. "_How_ did you get in my room?" Zack smiled sheepishly and scratched his head.

"I climbed." Aerith knew he was a first class SOLDIER but, wow. Without a ladder? That was practically inhuman. But more the point, Zack was in her room. "You have to leave."

Aerith said calmly.

"I thought you weren't mad?" He asked. Aerith sighed, give him an inch he takes a mile.

"I'm not, but what make you thin-" A knock sounded on the door. Aerith panicked and ran over to Zack pushing him rather forcefully into her closet. Zack blinked, wondering where she'd gotten such muscle from.

Elmyra walked in, looking rather suspicious.

"Who are you talking to?" Aerith blanched. "I thought I heard someone else in here."

It was now that Zack shifted his weight and bumped his head quite loudly on the closet door.

"What was that?" Aerith sighed, what could she say? Just then the phone rang and Elmyra reluctantly walked out of the room. Aerith couldn't believe her luck. She went and sat on her bed, watching Zack emerge clumsily from the closet.

"Sorry." Zack said quietly. A long silence passed and then..._"_Speed limit breakers, fast meet their makers?" Aerith quickly looked up at him, her cheeks glowing. Zack turned the book over in his hands. "That's actually kind of catchy. Weird, but catchy." Aerith smiled.

"It's a gift. And a long story." Zack sat on the bed with her.

"From your mom?" he asked, knowing how her mother felt about him.

"She just wants to protect me." Aerith sighed and looked in his eyes. "Besides, guys with bikes are nothing but trouble, right?" She said tiredly. Zack smiled.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Aerith shook her head. If only she could get her mother to see he wasn't a bad guy. She knew she was running out of time, he mother could only stay on the phone so long. She knew she needed to get Zack out of her room. But after not seeing him for so long, she didn't really want to.

"I can't believe you showed up like this."

"It's like what Romeo did...in that play by that...guy." okay, so maybe he didn't know all of the specifics, but he had tried to be romantic. Aerith appreciated his efforts.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you after that kiss." he admitted. Her breath caught in her throat. Zack leaned in and all she could think about was the fact that they were on her bed. And how inappropriate that probably was and that he'd probably been in this situation with tons of girls, girls who would give him anything he wanted, and no wonder because he had such bright violet eyes... "I just want to get to know you better..." His words were sincere, but because of her current train of thought she couldn't help finding something perverse about them. Something a bit _too_ smooth. She was a virgin, but she wasn't stupid. She stood up while his lips were still pouted.

"You want to _what_?" She said indignantly. She put more space between them. She had to be clear that she wasn't that girl. And if that's what he was into then he would have to find another.

"I...I" Aerith wagged her finger and Zack tried to grasp what had just happened.

"Just what kind of girl do you think I am?" Zack realized with a start that maybe he had come off the wrong way. He wold never take advantage of her, and couldn't believe she'd even think he would.

" I don't think you're anything you not, Aer. I meant exactly what I said, and only that." he ruffled his hair. "Though a kiss woulda been nice...". Aerith crossed her arms, and rolled her eyes.

"I bet." Zack smiled.

"So...would you be so inclined?" he grinned. Aerith threw a pillow at him.

"Maybe later." she tried not to blush.

"_Later?_"

"Yes, later. My mom could walk in any moment."

"Just a quick one?"

"If she finds out I have you in my room, you won't be getting anything." she propped her hands up on her hips.

"Oh, alright." Zack stood up and moved towards Aerith, taking her hands in his. She looked up at him, sending him a look that meant he was still on thin ice. When he was near her like this, strangely enough, he was nervous. And excited. He'd put up with all the virginal paranoia in the world if he could be with her.

He wanted to kiss her so much, but he figured it wasn't the time. If he had to wait, he would wait. So instead he settled for a simple goodbye. But he couldn't seem to find it in him to say the words. So he just stood there, the words at the tip of his tongue and his eyes on hers. Aerith blinked.

"Zack?" Just then the door started to open and Zack reluctantly tore himself away and dove out of the window. Aerith immediately turned to the now open door, pretending as if nothing bizarre had happened.

"Aerith are you okay?" Elmyra asked looking around the room.

"I'm fine." Aerith said standing in the doorway. The sound of something crashing into the garbage cans outside filled her room.

"What was _that_?" Elmyra asked walking into the room. Aerith quickly hid the chocolates and flowers.

"Racoons?" she suggested, not looking at her mother and feeling horrible about lying. She heard Zack shout out. Elmyra raised a eyebrow, giving her daughter a knowing look.

"Racoons that use four letter expletives?" Aerith gritted her teeth, way to go Zack.

Aerith did see a way out and really didn't want to lie again. So she told the truth. She tried to persuade her mother to give him a chance, all the while trying to explain the undeniable chemistry between them. Elmyra was very resistant and Aerith was grounded for three more weeks. But Elmyra was no fool and knew that for Aerith to defy her like this there had to be a good reason. So she decided.

"Aerith?" she turned around to face her mother, unable to help feeling horrible. "I know it isn't easy to be in the situation you're in. But it doesn't excuse your behavior. You could have been hurt." she stopped there and let the chastisement sink in. Aerith looked into her lap. "But, I'm going to give him a chance. Tell him that he is invited for dinner on Thursday night." Elmyra smiled at Aerith's expression. "But that is the only time you are to see him in the time you are grounded, understood? But depending on how dinner goes, I might shorten the time." She left and closed the door behind her.

Aerith fell back on her bed happy, unaware of the impending disaster that would be Thursday night dinner.

(A/N : All of a sudden I got inspiration for this story. So here it is. This chapter was a bit tough to write considering the relationship and the people in it. I always thought that a relationship like this would probably be so pure it constantly gets awkward. I had fun writing this though. Thank you all so much for your reviews, that was inspiring as well. Adios Amigos!)


	3. Rectify

_She gathered her thoughts together the minute she heard the roar of his motorcycle and saw the shine of his headlights splash onto the wall in front of her. Taking her fingers from the dirt she listened to the old wooden floor give under his heavy footsteps. The sound ceased and she turned around to see him frozen to the spot. She knew he was shocked to see her there and she smiled, just before a blur of muscle and rubber bottomed boots swept her up into a crushing embrace._

_His shoulder was wet against her cheek and she listened to the rain she just noticed was falling._

"_You're back! Your mom's okay with us now?" Aerith almost cringed at the hopefulness in his voice. Pfft, she wished._

"_Um...I ah...not exactly." she licked her lips and he pulled away from her slowly._

"_What's up?" Aerith smiled, but Zack could sense an underlying unease. "Is it something bad?" Aerith blew out a puff of air into her bags._

"_No, it's good news!" Zack tried to smile, but it was something in her voice that told him otherwise. "You're invited to dinner, my mom wants to meet you." She lifted her eyes to his face, absolutely certain she had never seen Zack look so white._

Aerith smiled as she thought about his reaction to her news, the memory a momentary distraction from her nerves. She set her brush down and looked at herself in the mirror, the whir of the plumbing and the goings on down stairs fading from her ears as she swept her hair up into a ponytail, then down again, then up into a ponytail, wondering what's Zack saw when he looked at her. Wondering if he thought she was pretty...It wasn't as if it was a date, but it was her first real outing with Zack and her mom would be right there. _Watching._ She really hoped it didn't turn out to be as weird as if sounded.

"You like him a lot don't you?" Elmyra's shattered her trance and Aerith felt like she'd been caught in a private moment. She let her hair fall down in loose waves around her shoulders, meeting her mother's eyes in the mirror, giving her a questioning look. "You never used to care so much about your looks." Elmyra smiled at the girl's pink cheeks. "We all do it."

"I...yeah. I like him a lot." She pulled her hair up in a ponytail again. "I think it looks better up."

"Well get ready soon, we don't want Zack waiting at the restaurant too long." Aerith dropped her hairpins and they clinked against the porcelain sink.

"_Restaurant?"_

"Yes, restaurant. A real nice one too." Elmyra's smile was all too knowing.

"But I didn't tell Zack about a-"

"Oh, don't worry, I took care of it." Aerith looked into the mirror and into the eyes of her mother, wide-eyed and mouth agape.

"You...took care of it?"

"Yes, he should be at the restaurant around five thirty."

"Whendidyouspeaktohimwhatdidyousaytohim?" The whole thing was breathy and panicked and Elmyra almost didn't catch it.

"Oh, he was hanging around, I had a word with him. That's all." Aerith looked horrified, she knew her mother didn't like him too tough, what if she'd said something _motherly?_ "Hurry Aerith, you don't want to be late. Speaking of late, I'm going to make us late if I don't get dressed soon!" Elmyra was gone in a dash, and Aerith stared off after her.

Zack was sweating bullets when the two women arrived. He had really tried to make himself look presentable. In hopes of appeasing Elmyra, he'd chosen to walk and leave his beloved bike a behind, he's tried his hardest to find something to wear without wrinkles or food on it, hell, he'd even combed his hair. Although his tangles had proved that mission impossible. He was pretty sure some of the poor comb's teeth were left in there.

"Zack!" Aerith ran up to him the moment she saw him standing at entrance. He almost hugged her, almost_ kissed_ her, but upon remembering Elmyra's presence he settled for a handshake. She took his hand hesitantly, looking at him as if he had two heads. A handshake? But soon she caught on and gave him a firm one, smiling in spite of herself.

"Very nice to see you." He said solemnly.

"Always a pleasure." she said, her amusement apparent in her voice. Elmyra wondered who they were trying to fool.

They both followed Elmyra to their table and Aerith nudged Zack with her elbow mouthing words to him he didn't understand. He looked at Elmyra's back quickly before turning his attention back to Aerith.

"What?" He mouthed. She pointed to her mom and looked at him as if she expected him to figure out the rest. He mouthed the same thing again. She hit him on the arm and mouthed another jumble he couldn't sense of. Elmyra turned around quickly and nearly caught Aerith in another charade and Zack had to admit she looked awfully suspicious.

"I don't see any free tables. Really now, I even called in ahead of time." Elmyra propped her hands up on her hips and started off towards the front. "You two stay there, I'll be right back." When she was out of earshot Aerith spoke clearly.

"You spoke to my mom?" she asked. Zack paled just enough to make it noticeable.

"Er...no?" Aerith tapped her foot.

"You're lying aren't you?" She pursed her lips.

"Um...no?"

"Zackary!" He winced. "How'd it go? Did you get along with her?" she was hopeful and he averted his eyes and scratched his head. Just then Elmyra came over. Zacked exhaled, saved by the bell.

"I found us a table."

They all got settled down and almost immediately a long uncomfortable silence ensued.

"Well, this is awkward." Zack said in attempt to break the ice. It didn't work. Elmyra coughed and Zack could swear to hearing chorus of crickets.

"Maybe we should order." Elmyra said.

"Good idea mom." Aerith said, wanted very much to disappear behind her menu.

"Oh boy..." Elmyra felt around in her pockets. "I guess there'll be no spicy food tonight." Zack looked up.

"What's wrong?" Something shifted behind the older woman's eyes before she answered. "Heartburn. Spicy food and I don't agree, but I usually have pills."

"Mom, remember you put them in your coat." Elmyra smiled.

"Right, I must be getting old." Elmyra went to get up and Zack did too.

"I could get them." he offered.

"It's okay, it's no problem." he sat down slowly and watched her go.

Elmyra walked towards the front, the man in charge of the coats coming into her line of view.

"Young man?" His face was pinched and sour looking and just from the look he immediately gave her Elmyra could tell there would be no inner beauty to redeem him.

"Oh my GOD Zack!" Aerith's head snapped up just in time to see a buxom brunette bounce her way over to them. Zavk inwardly groaned, of all times of a past flame to just come waltzing over. He wanted to put a quick end to it and tell her to go away, but he didn't want to be rude. That was just not the kind of man he was. He desperately searched for a subtle way out.

"You know her?" Aerith asked.

"I-"

"Wow! I didn't think I'd ever see you again!" She made her self comfortable in Elmyra's chair and beamed brightly. "It's really you!" People at other tables started to murmur irritably at the noise she was making. Aerith put her menu down calmly.

"Excuse me-"

"Who's this?! Such a cute little thing! Sister? Cousin?" Zack tried to answer.

"No, actually-"

"What's your name girly?" Aerith was sure the woman meant no harm and even though she was obviously older, the way she was talking to her was a bit much. In fact Aerith was pretty certain baby talk wouldn't be too far off.

"Aerith. What's your name?"

"Stacy! But Zack here knows my name _real_ well, isn't that right honeybunch?!" The woman winked and wiggled suggestively in her seat and Aerith was horrified. Zack's throat went dry. "And Zacky-poo, I'm sure you just lost my number right? That's why you didn't call right?"

"I...Stacy-"

"Here's my number. Call me sometime, alright!" She headed off to another table and left the pair in an awkward silence. Zack thought for a moment that Aerith might get up an leave or that there might be a problem, but instead he heard quiet, badly concealed snickers.

"Zacky-poo?" Aerith's shoulders shook with laughter. Zack gave a sigh of relief and joined in, albeit more nervously. Aerith supposed she would have to learn to take these things in stride.

"Sir, my pills are in my coat pocket. I just need to get them."

"Sorry ma'am. Unless you're leaving you may not have it back."

"What kind of policy is that?"

"Now now, let's not get in a tizzy." Elmyra took a deep breath. She wanted to eat sometime in this century.

"Could you get them for then?" she smiled sweetly. Then it was just a long moment of him considering her from under his nose.

"...Fine." The man went into the back room.

"It's a little package." Elmyra directed. The man came out and handed her the package, glaring daggers at her the whole time. Elmyra took it gratefully, until she realized it was not her package of pills.

"Sir? This didn't come from my coat. It's a small blue one." she said. He went into the back room. "Oh, sorry ma'am. I think this is the coat of the gentleman who was with you? He held it up and she saw that indeed it was. "I'll take that back now." he came out of the room and outstretched his hand, stopping in his tracks when he _really_ saw the item he had taken out of the coat.

"Oh my..." he said. Elmyra trembled.

"This...this..is..." she couldn't even find her words she was so disgusted. That no good, filthy...

"Well, better safe than sorry." the man added. She glared and dropped it like it was on fire and left at lightening speed, no need for pills with her now non existent appetite.

When Elmyra was settled again the mood was clearly different.

"While we all wait for someone to take our order, why don't we talk?" Zack gulped, this was it.

"How old are you Zack?" Aerith looked up as the air practically crackled around her.

"Eighteen." He was at least glad that the question was posed when he had a one in front of his age. The last thing he wanted to come off as was some old pervert. Elmyra's face was stone and he took to looking at his empty plate.

"Are you aware that Aerith is _sixteen_?" Her mother's tone worried her and she didn't want to know where this was going.

"Mom...?" she was ignored.

"Yes, I know."

"You do? Really?" Elmyra sounded more than a little incensed and Zack wondered what he had done to warrant this sudden change of mood. Elmyra took a deep breath, trying not to think of the boy and his filthy intentions with her daughter. But at the same time she was sad, she knew Aerith really liked him. How would she take it when she realized he was only after one thing? Would she realize? Would he try to take advantage of her naivete?"

"Excuse me are you ready to ord- Zack?" The pretty waitress smiled. Zack looked up and tried not to look how he felt. _Not another one._

"I haven't seen you in so long, babe. What's going on?" she asked. Elmyra looked at him suspiciously and he saw Aerith's spirits decline. "I haven't seen you since..."the girl tapped her chin "since that wild party in your friend's quarters. Oh man, good times. Especially between you and me." His stomach dropped and a heavy silence fell.

"Oh right! Sorry I got caught up there for a moment. My name is Lucy and I will be serving you. Hey Zack, who are these lovely ladies?"

"This is Aerith, my g-" he looked at Elmyra. "My _friend_, and this is her mother." Aerith shrank in her seat._ Friend_. She really had been kidding herself hadn't she? When she came from inside of herself she saw Lucy was gone and Zack was looking at her. This time she wasn't even smiling.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Ms. Gainsborough, I really care about her I would like to be a part of her life."

"I'm sure you would. What are your plans for the future? Ever been convicted of a crime? Larceny, _breaking and entering?_" Zack was very quiet and Aerith had one of those moments where she was sure there was something everyone else but her knew.

"Zack? Is that you?" _For heaven's sake._ Another very attractive woman sauntered over to the table.

"Wow, look at who it is. It's been so long. Too long." She looked at Elmyra and Aerith. "The names Betty." She said in a deep sultry voice made for singles internet ads. Aerith sat up, suddenly remembering something. His bike was named Betty. Aerith frowned as the woman kept on talking. "Oh, Zack. I've missed you something awful. You just don't know..." Aerith was tired of silently fuming. She set her silverware down, hard.

"Can't you see we're eating?" Everyone turned to look at her. In truth no one had even touched their food, no one was hungry anymore.

"Zack, who's the girl?"

"It's Aerith. What is with the people in this place? Can't you see I'm on a date? I mean.." Aerith trailed off. Betty looked at Elmyra.

"With your mother?" Aerith's shoulders slumped.

"Well...yeah..no..I don't know." Betty looked at Zack, eyebrows raised.

"Wow, is this what you're into nowadays?" Zack's mouth fell open.

"Betty, could you please leave?" Aerith asked as nicely as she could. "It might have been nice to meet you under different circumstances." The older woman only glared.

"What are you? His girlfriend?" Aerith was trying very hard not to cry. She's had that that maybe...

"No I'm not. I mean I thought that maybe...but I'm not. I'm his _friend_." her vision was blurred and she quickly excused herself from the table, not catching a remark Betty was obviously aiming at her.

"Betty, I would appreciate it if you left."

"Zack?"

"Please?"

"Fine. Call me." He rubbed his temples, not even wanting to think about how he looked. How he looked to Elmyra right then was important yes, but Aerith was even more so. Zack went to go after Aerith but Elmyra stopped him.

"Please sit down Zack."

"I have to-"

"I'll take care of her, I don't think it's a good idea for you to see her. Please go." Zack stared, shocked. "Please go."

"No." it was Elmyra's turn to be shocked.

"What?" Zack sat down.

"I said no. I can't _not_ see her."

"Listen, I wasn't born yesterday. I know all about men like you. Men who jump the chance to take advantage of pretty, naive girls. I'd do anything in my power to keep that from happening."

"That isn't my intention at all! Please Ms. Gainsborough just listen to what I have to say. I really do care about her and I'd do anything to protect her. I could never hurt her, I'm sorry I snuck in that night. I'm sorry about all of those girls. Stacy Lucy and Betty don't mean as much to me and Aerith does. I-"

"Wait. Stacy?"

"Yeah, she came over while you were getting the pills." Elmyra looked aghast.

"Goodness gracious, do you ever sleep young man?" He surprised himself by laughing.

"No, I really don't. Especially when I'm worrying whether or not you'll approve of me, or whether or not I'll be able to see Aerith again." Elmyra watched him closely. Either he was being sincere or he was very good liar. "I really wanted this to be a good meeting, do you know I haven't been able to sleep right every since Aerith told me? Most of the clothes I'm wearing aren't even mine." Elmyra looked a bit disgusted and he was suddenly aware that maybe Sephiroth was right about his mouth. He seriously needed to close it more often. But damnit, he was desperate. He needed her mother to understand how serious he was.

"What?"

"I can't do my laundry until next week, all I have are uniforms. So I borrowed some things from my friends. At that point I woulda even called up Lucy or Stacy to lend me some clothes !" It was a horrible joke he only meant to lighten up the situation, but it was out of his mouth before he could really think about it. Elmyra put her hand up to her mouth.

"Oh my..." Zack waved his hands wildly in front of his face.

"No don't take it like that, it was a joke! A really bad one." Elmyra was quiet. Apparently cross-dressing jokes didn't go over well with the mother of a potential girlfriend. He couldn't ever remember bombing so hard, this kind of thing was usually cake for him. He gave a great sigh.

" I didn't want to show up in a uniform. I mean, it'd be a little weird."

"Yes, I suppose you wouldn't want to look weird." She said flatly. "Wait, did you borrow that jacket?" Zack raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Elmyra felt a sudden wave of relief wash over her. Then she felt a bit guilty.

"No reason."

"Anyway the point is, I really did want this to go well. But even if it hasn't, I can't just stop caring about her." Zack got up. "Sorry again about the window."

Zack desperately searched the back, looking for Aerith. She didn't turn up anywhere and he had no choice. He had to go into the ladies' room. He had to admit that the rumor was true, the women's restroom was a lot cleaner. He spotted Aerth's shoes under the stall and smiled.

"Aerith." There was no answer, but he guessed as much. He'd really screwed things up. "Hey, I'm sorry." He was sure he had worn the word out. "I didn't mean for it come out like that, I didn't mean for a lot of things to happen tonight. I never expected...Shiva...I coulda never expected those three to just pop up. I mean, when does that happen?" He chuckled. Apparently it happened to him. "They're nothing compared to you."

The door swung open and Zack smiled. But the smile didn't last for long. The woman that emerged wasn't Aerith.

"Stay away from me!" The woman whacked him with her bag. "Stay away from me you sicko!" Zack took a step towards her.

"Hey, I thought you were someone else." It wasn't a good excuse he knew, but he had to say something for himself. She quickly backed away from him.

"Is this how you get your kicks?" He put his hands up.

"I'm not trying to-" The door creaked open and Aerith stepped in, eyes widening when she took in the scene before her.

"Zack?" He scratched his head and raised his eyes to hers.

"Yes?"

"Why are you in the girl's bathroom?"

"He was trying to chat me up while I was in the bathroom stall!" Aerith looked at him, disgusted. She shook her head and took her exit, Zack followed quickly after her.

"Wait Aerith! Wait! She had your shoes!" Aerith stopped and turned around.

"What are you talking about Zack? My shoes are right on my feet." She sighed.

"No, no that's not what I mean. She- never mind, it's not important. What's important is that I explain myself." Aerith shuffled her feet.

"I'm not sure I want to hear an explanation. I thought you...never mind. _It's not important." _

"Are you gonna give up on us so easily?"

"Us? According to you there is no us. I'm just a friend remember?" Aerith could hear herself saying these spiteful things, but she could stop herself. She was already a little wobbly on her feet when if came to their relationship and now these new blows to her confidence...It was all so new. Now she really did wonder if it could work. Why did he want her? She was young, inexperienced, and quite a bit more awkward compared with the older, more voluptuous variety he seemed to favor.

There was just so much doubt to add to her existing uncertainty. She didn't want to get into it if it would ruin what they already had. If it wasn't already ruined.

"Aerith, I don't want anyone but you." Aerith blinked at the floor.

"You did speak to my mother." Sesame sauce and burning meat wafted out into the secluded hall.

"Yeah, I tried to get into your room. Talk to you, try to get out of meeting your mom. Maybe do this in secret, it could have been romantic, or stupid. I don't know. I was hangin' off a tree branch and I practically had your window open, er...right before I broke it by accident. You weren't there, but your mom was. The rest is history, and I kinda figured this whole meeting was doomed from the start. I didn't want to tell you, your hopes were so high." Kitchenware clinked and clanked in a room far off.

"You're right. It was stupid." Zack sighed. "Kinda romantic though." He smiled "And kinda creepy." His smile faltered. "Zack, I don't wanna end up one of those girls who hasn't seen you in an eternity, or one of the girls you never call again. So maybe it's better if we are just friends."

"You...don't want this?" Aerith looked at him.

"You know I do."

"Then let's go for it. I know everything got messed up tonight and I made a major ass out of myself, but we can work at it. But I have to be honest, I don't know what the hell I'm doing when it comes to you." Aerith could relate.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really."

"You sweet talker you." he smiled "Maybe next time you could use the front door._" _Zack's smile was sad.

"I'm not so sure about that. I think we're right at square one." Aerith sighed.

"This might be harder than I thought." She said as she tried to neaten her ponytail, but instead snapping the band. "Wanna head back?" her eyes were kind and forgiving and he took her hand. The headed down the deserted hallway, only kitchen noise following them. "You know, I'm going to consider this our first date." she said before they both started laughing. "Although I really didn't picture our first date ending this way." Zack stopped walking.

""Yeah me either...wait. You've been picturing our first date?" Aerith realized her slip and blushed.

"Yes." She remembered his 'me either.'

"You too?"

"Yeah. But I'd hoped it would end better."

She turned around and her hair followed the movement in the air, and chestnut was gold for the quick moment it caught the light.

"How did you imagine it ending?" she asked, looking rather pensive.

"I hope the food would be perfect, your mom and I would talk about the pitter patter of the feet of little Zack's and Aerith's." Aerith laughed.

"How many are we talking?" Zack pretended to think.

"Maybe about ten...fifteen." Aerith shook her head.

"Are there any other Aeriths I should know about?" He smiled and she shivered as his hand moved from her hand to her wrist, a gentle pressure against her pulse. She knew he knew her heart was racing. He pulled her to him.

"And there was one last thing." She swallowed, not trusting herself to speak. She could imagine how he'd end a date, she'd imagined what it would be like on many different occasions.

She got her voice back and asked anyway, her face burning, his eyes serious.

"What would that be?" He smiled then, knuckles smooth under chin and on her cheek, long fingers on the other hand catching into a tangle in her hair. He leaned in and she leaned up for a moment it was all awkward angles, noses brushing and shared heat. Getting it right happened in a blur and she was vaguely aware of his teeth on her lip, and the fleeting, but electric contact of their tongues. The pads of her fingertips found his neck and his laughter broke the kiss.

"Sorry, ticklish." He breathed against her temple.

"Wow." she tried to gain back her balance.

"Yeah, I'd day so." he _really_ needed an ice bath.

"Let's go face the music." she smiled.

"Okay, just one tiny thing." she look at him. "Your mom _might_ think I'm a cross-dresser. Just sayin." Aerith was very quiet and Zack looked expectantly at her. The was a clear astonished silence and then she started to laugh, tears in her eyes and her stomach aching. It echoed and it didn't look like she was going to stop anytime soon. Zack believed he could listen to her laugh all day.

(A/N: I reread this so many times! I hope it was enjoyable. Thanks for the support, and of course I'd love to hear your opinions!)


	4. Real

No one was truly safe from the things the slums had to offer. Not children, not the elderly and certainly not kind hearted flowergirls. Zack didn't know what dreamworld he'd been living in, thinking that his sweet little girlfriend was exempt. Especially being the young man he was, and having seen the things he had, he probably should've known better.

But when Aerith came to the church a little bit later than usual, looking a lot more frazzled than usual he didn't think anything of it. He didn't even notice how she was strangely off her game among the flowers. Hands shaky and white, she struggled just to do things she could do with her eyes closed. She sat back and let out a shaky breath glancing at him to make sure he wasn't watching too closely. She'd been flirting with the idea of telling him for ages. But she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Zack." he stopped whatever he called himself doing to her flowers and smiled down on her.

"Yeah?" Aerith tore her eyes away from the mess of dirt under his hands. Aerith tried not to sound or look to serious. As much as Zack was oblivious to, there were so much more that he knew and understood. She got the most absurd feeling that if she let herself look straight at him he'd know everything.

"Could you do something for me?" she bit her lip and he got this curious look in his eye. If she looked hard enough she could see something suggestive lingering there. She wanted to roll her eyes, but she blushed instead.

"Anything." She didn't know anyone who'd just agree like that.

"Could you..." she tried to find the right words, but her lapse was met with a kiss on her shoulder. She still felt odd being the focus of such attentions, but it wasn't unpleasant. And sometimes she had to ask herself, even if that was as physical as they got, if they were moving too fast. His kisses moved to her neck and he reiterated.

"I said.. anything." he said. She felt him smile and suddenly realized she was on her back in her flowers and found that in the absence of his kisses he was quite heavy. She looked up at him.

"Could you show me how you fight?" Zack blinked.

"How...I fight?" he looked a bit perplexed. After sitting up and pulling her to a sitting position as well he looked at her expectantly. "Why?" She looked at her crushed flowers.

"Just curious." He gave her a long hard look and exhaled.

"Alright, but I'll need a partner." she sat there staring for nearly an eternity before it became clear what he meant. He pulled her to her feet.

"Zack, I can't..."

"Sure you can. Punch me." Aerith already didn't like where this was going. She's wanted to see _him_ go through the motions. Somehow though, she felt that maybe he could've done what she asked by himself and had simply chosen to involve her for his own kicks. She froze. "Hey Aer, do I have to promise not to dropkick you in order for you to work with me?" She looked at him, horrified. He laughed.

"Zack, if you so much as-"

"Hey, kidding. You know I'd never hurt you." Aerith felt a little stupid. Well yes, she did know that. "Maybe I'd just throw you around a little bit." He grinned and she punched him. But before she could connect, one arm was up and under hers and his farthest leg was behind her ankle. She felt his whole upper body turn and instead of falling backwards into the grass like she was sure she was going to a hand on her back kept her hanging there.

"I..uh.." she looked at the ground, then at him.

"Pretty good huh?" She did roll her eyes this time.

"Show off." but she knew that he was capable of much more, she knew what had appeared fast to her had probably been deliberately slowed just for her. He pulled her back up to her feet and cracked his knuckles.

"Well, when you got it..." Aerith shook her head.

"Show me more?" He was too carried away with impressing her to see clearly.

Her flowers scattered across the ground and her basket bounced.

"You're very pretty you know that?" She felt her hair stretch taut against her scalp as the stranger grabbed her braid. She threw her arms out wildly, trying to hit something solid with her rod. Nothing Zack had done helped her here. With a stroke a luck, she landed a hit square in the man's face and his grip went slack.

She fell to her knees when he let her go, trying to get up and run but ending up crawling instead. She had a hold of her basket when she was pulled back again by her hair. Her rod was easily ripped from her hand and all she could do was struggle as he dragged her across the ground.

She couldn't take hold of anything. There were people farther off, but they weren't doing anything to help.

Things like this happened in the slums all the time. Then everything stopped, the man made a small choking sound and she felt her hair fall back against her back. She scrambled to get up and once she had her basket she tried to take off, but before she could there were a pair of arms around her waist. She flailed and punched and kicked the air wildly, but they were solid and strong.

It's me, okay?" she froze.

"Zack?" her own voice sounded foreign to her ears. It sounded full of tears. Even in a moment like that she didn't want him to see her cry. So she didn't, she swallowed them down. He didn't say another word, and they walked to her house. Elmyra was out of town, but even if she wasn't she believed that Zack would've waltzed into their house just the same. He'd led her up to her own bathroom.

He sat her down on the toilet and when to the cabinet. He still hadn't said anything else. She watched him move around, he was undoubtedly tense and clearly angry. She wasn't sure if it _wasn't_ directed at her. He got some cotton balls and some alcohol and lifted up her hair.

"I can do it mys-" the way he looked at her stopped the words dead in her throat. There was disappointment there, confusion. She titled her head and let him clean the cut on her neck, shoulder, jaw. She didn't remember getting hurt in so many places.

She watched him kneel before her and pull her dress above her knees. Those were scraped too, as well as her heels and her ankles. She could only watch him as the cold disinfectant stung away.

"You're angry with me." he looked up at her, stopped everything. When did his eyes get so violet?

"Why didn't you tell me?" it was kind of a stupid question. Wasn't it obvious that she would be a target out there selling flowers in the slums? But she understood.

"What could you have done? I would have just worried you for nothing." he frowned.

"Please tell me your kidding." she swallowed.

"No, I'm not kidding. What would you have done?" he voice rose in pitch.

"What I just did." his voice broke. "Damnit...you know I'd do anything for you."

"But it's not about that Zack. I'm out there everyday, you can't be there all the time." He hated the point she had. There was a silence between them.

"But tonight I was, and if I had known...if you had told me...why didn't you?" Aerith couldn't look at him anymore.

"I told you, you would've just worried." He set the bottle of alcohol down hard.

"I wonder why. You're out there by yourself looking like you do and so many of the slimy bastards around here-"

"It was a blessing that you could help me tonight, but now that you know what has changed? I'm still going to be out there and I'm still going to be in danger. You can't be there all the time." she repeated herself.

"You don't think I know that?" he said bitterly. God, he wished otherwise. "I could have done something though. That whole fighting thing, I could taught you something more useful. How do you think it feels when I see you in danger like that, knowing I could have done _something_? If anything ever happened to you I'd..." His hands were shaking on her knees.

"Zack I couldn't tell you because, you would have worried. You would have worried like I do about you." He looked up.

"Why..."

"You don't think I worry when you go out on missions? I worry so much, but there's nothing I can do. So I worry and do nothing." she sighed. "It's the worst feeling in the world." He nodded solemnly.

It wasn't a certainty that he would always return from even the most insignificant of missions. And it wasn't a certainty that his pretty , ethereal little flower girl could just keep on walking through life untouched by the grime around her. He'd gotten a wake up call from his dreamworld, but still wasn't sure he liked this realness. Apparently love could just make you blind, but a blind idiot.

And right then, Aerith was tempted to tell him the whole truth. But her words still stood. He wouldn't be able to do anything. The fact the he was a SOLDIER added a whole other complication. She wanted to tell him the real reason for her late arrivals at the church, the real reason she had wanted to see him fight and maybe learn something in the process. She wanted to tell him that the attack on her tonight had been a first and that she hadn't been trying to protect herself from anything like that.

She wanted to tell him she was being chased and pursued by the very corporation he seemed so devoted to. But they were turks and he was a SOLDIER, so could he do? What could result but a bigger mess?

So she kept her secret.

(A/N: So, this one was not as goofy as the previous ones, but I really wanted to write it. . And for the next chapter I see a possibility of a second part of this. Poor Zack and Aerith have so many things standing in their way. Input is appreciated.)


	5. Rules

It was her last day of being grounded. Elmyra had decided not to shorten the time, but Aerith was allowed to see Zack as long as she kept in line with the rules her mother had carefully laid out for them. Unfortunately, her mother's careful plan and Zack's intentions didn't completely coincide.

"What _is_ this?" some laughter came through in his question and Aerith reddened as she looked at her own sheet of paper.

"Rules." Aerith scanned the lines, finding the whole thing rather embarrassing. She continued to stare at the paper, using it as a means of avoiding his eyes, which she was sure were filled with laughter as well.

"Is this a joke?" Aerith swung her arms to sit on her hips, the sheet clenched in one hand. Zack's smile dropped, and he swore he felt a cool breeze brush through the church.

"No, it's not a joke. This is just...my mom." she finished, clearly exasperated. "She means well but..." she shrugged, and grit her teeth together in the most awkward smile he'd ever seen. And perhaps the most adorable.

"Hey, don't worry about it." he brought her close to him, "I'm not going to." his voice was a persuasive, playful presence in her ear that made her stomach tighten. She felt his cheek leave hers and his lips brush hers, right before she pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" she raised watched him with a gaze that still left him feeling as if his girlfriend were two people. Zack sighed, slumping into a pew.

"I don't know, kissing you?" Aerith's gaze softened.

"We have to talk about this." Zack glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and then looked back at her flowers. Talk. The last thing he wanted to do was talk, especially about the ridiculous list of rules that were now a bit crumpled in his hand. Ms. Gainsborough was determined to have something against him, no matter how many days passed and Aerith returned home without a hair out of place. He was always careful, always respectful and as honest and restrained as he could be around her.But no, he was still untrustworthy, _dangerous. _

Dangerous. Danger was what Aerith had to face everyday, simply selling her flowers. That's what the hell danger was. Zack silently fumed as he remembered that creep some time ago, his disgusting hands all over her, he fumed as he recalled the looks she still got from scumbags crawling the slums. Besides that initially scary thought of how deep she had him, deeper than he'd ever been, he thought about everything in their way.

He never had these issues. And hell yes he was willing to wait for her, and wait for every wall to crumble sometime, but enough was enough. He'd been on the best behavior he'd ever been and he still felt as if he was taking steps backwards. He'd come straight here from a mission in Junon,

to be confronted with this. Sometimes it was funny. And sometimes it wasn't. "You're angry." Zack looked up guiltily, sorry for his own thoughts at the sound of her voice.

"No babe, I'm not." Sometimes he could hardly believe the power she had over him. She sat in front of him in the flowers, right at his feet.

"You can talk to me." she said, her tone too intimate not to mess him up. He sighed, eyes adjusting to the darkening church.

"Your mom...really doesn't like me does she?" Aerith laughed, and he watched her curiously.

"It's not that she doesn't like you. She just wants to protect me."

"I..." she fiddled with laces on his boots.

"You've been so great Zack, I know." He got the feeling he didn't need to say anything, that he knew his mind better that he could even explain it. Admittedly, that part of their relationship struck him as a bit spooky. "I know you'd never do anything to hurt me. But she doesn't know it like I know it. She only wants me to be safe. And even if everything had been perfect, she would still be like this, she just doesn't want to take any chances. Besides, if she really didn't like you I doubt we'd be together right now." Zack scoffed.

"I'd find a way." She slapped his foot, though a smile remained on her face.

"And you wonder why she's like this."

"Well? I've been a model boyfriend if I do say so myself." Aerith rolled her eyes.

"One who breaks windows, has conversations with strange women in bath-"

"That was a mistake!"

"Zack, the point is, all of this is coming from a good place. If anything she probably just thinks your weird." she giggled.

"Gee thanks." But weird was better that perverted, better than dangerous.

"Your welcome. I like you even if you are weird." Her fingers met the bare skin of his ankle underneath the tongue of his boot. He sucked in a breath, and her eyes were suddenly devious. "I know it's hard Zack, it's hard for me too." he swallowed.

"Mmmhmm." He moved down to the flowers with her.

"Let's look at these rules then." Aerith nodded. Zack scanned the page. "No late night visits. I guess I can do that." she smiled and hunched over his paper.

"No trips out of town." She read aloud, feeling his breath against her neck.

"No trips on the bike." he read, disappointed. Aerith frowned, mirroring his expression.

"No meetings while I am out of town." He smiled, feeling as if they'd already broken most of them. He pushed her hair out of the way and pressed his lips to one of his favorite spots on the back of her neck. Her eyes almost fluttered closed, but she stopped herself, reading the next one.

"Curfew at nine...oh.." Aerith took a deep breath and tried to continue. "You're making this difficult."

"Good." he said turning to get her mouth. Her hands pushed his jacket off and into the flower bed, and though he certainly smelled like he'd just come from a job, the feel of his wide form against hers was something she couldn't resist. Even though he was still in his clothes, it felt wholly explicit and she was surprised and embarrassed every time by how much she liked it.

His hands ran down her arms and he pulled back to look at her, looking like a comic version of the addicts who walked the streets, not all there, eyes unfocused and hazy.

"If I do ever cross the line, you'll tell me right?" Aerith blinked.

"Of course I will, but I don't thi- " Zack's hand brushed passed her middle. And in the resulting sound she made into his shoulder something clicked. She raised her head from his shoulder, cheeks flushed, and an image of Elmyra flashed in his head. It kind of made him go still, and it wasn't because he was currently fondling her daughter. Well, maybe that was part of it. Rules. He found himself slipping to a place where rules might not be so bad after all. He felt like he couldn't make his mind up. Sure he'd had his share of inappropriate thoughts, and sometimes the wait was agonizing. But nowadays, even the little tastes of her he longed for had him reeling and he wasn't entirely sure he could trust himself. It was like the universe was an enormous, omniscient mother itself, waiting to say _I told you so._

"The sounds you make..." he said, breathing heavily. Her face got hotter.

"You think we're moving too fast?" she asked, some uncertainty creeping into her voice. She had good sense, and they had hardly done anything serious. But she knew it could get there faster than they could even notice. She had never been with anyone before.

"Do you?" she watched him, her nails soft against his forearms. She shook her head.

"Okay." his laugh was uneasy. His hand shook like a virgin's, a light touch against her cheek. She relaxed into the flowers, looking so off limits. He swallowed.

"Can I keep your jacket?" She asked suddenly.

"Yeah sure..." he would've given her all the clothes off of his back if she'd wanted them. Even if that meant riding home in only his boots. He spotted the list and picked it up. "What's the next one?" she asked, sitting up.

"It's the last one." he chuckled. "No funny business." She smiled as he set them down and moved over to her. "You know, that's kinda vague." She ran her hand over his shoulder.

"That curfew rule isn't though." she said, rather sadly.

"Well, look at the bright side. We couldn't possibly break all of the rules in thirteen minutes." And though his hands were gentle and his kisses cautious, his eyes said otherwise. Hers did too.

(A/N: Hey! It's been a while I know, but here's another chapter. It's kind of a precursor to the next chapter which I think I _actually_ have a plan for. It's not set in stone but the next chapter will probably surround a lot of problems that came up in the 4th chap. Thanks soooo much for all of your input and I don't know if I'll be able to update this one before Christmas, so I'll just wish you all a good one now. Till next time.)


End file.
